narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delicate Illness Extraction Technique
Name Has this technique been named in either the English manga or anime? --ShounenSuki 00:50, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Actually when it was first shown, it was given the name Poison Extraction Technique, considering the technique involves removing poison. And apparently, someone changed it and now everyone believes that this delicate illness thing is its name :In the Japanese manga, this technique was never given a name. The name "Poison Extraction Technique" was created by fans to identify it. The name "Delicate Illness Extraction Technique" is a translation of the official Japanese name given in the Third Databook: --ShounenSuki 01:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :2x Edit conflict. Well, that would be irrelevant. From what it looks, both Poison Extraction Technique, and this name are both incorrect. We go by a literal translation of the Kanji for all Jutsu names (exception; Chidori/Rasengan), the kanji (細患抽出の術) is broken down to: * (細) small, little, fine, detail * (患) afflicted, disease, suffer from, ill * (抽出) educe, abstract, sample, extract, selection (from a group), sample And of course followed by "no Jutsu". This looks more like "Small Affliction Extraction Technique". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 9, 2008 @ 01:05 (UTC) :Actually, you're misinterpreting the first kanji. It doesn't mean small as in "not very large". It means "careful," "delicate". As in "you have to be very delicate in removing the illness from the body, or else you might kill the patient". --ShounenSuki 01:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well, if anything Poison Extraction makes the most sense! ~~AMTNinja~~ :Be that as it may, it's simply not the name of this technique, as it's meant for more than just removing poison. Poison in Japanese is , by the way. --ShounenSuki 01:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Edit conflicted: Not really, it doesn't have to be poison. The technique is used to remove any extremely small object from a patient's body. Gaara could go and embed piles of sand into someone's blood stream, and this technique would still be the one used to remove that sand. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 9, 2008 @ 01:12 (UTC) Exactly! Doku! That was the japanese name they came out with! Doku Niri no Jutsu or something like that! and then other ppl just translated it, and got Posion Extraction! Besides, while it may not be just for posion, there's only been one time we've actually seen it used and it was used to extract poison! so until its used again for a different purpose, Posion Extraction seems like the reasonable choice for now! :Except that it was given an official name already... As I said before?--ShounenSuki 01:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well, this delicate illness crap is very misleading to what the jutsu actually does! so even if it is official, the naming is horrible... just keep it simple, yet creative. :How is it misleading? This technique delicately removes an illness (be it a virus, bacteria, poison, or other pathogen) from the body. It does exactly what the name says it does. "Poison Extraction technique" would be misleading, as it doesn't just remove poison. --ShounenSuki 01:24, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well, as I said before, all we've ever seen of the technique in anime and manga is removing poison, so please explain to me how it is misleading. :It's misleading because, as I've said multiple times before, it can be used to remove things other than poison. --ShounenSuki 01:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) That doesn't mean it's misleading, it just means it shows the most primary use of the technique! :If Delicate Illness Extraction is its direct translation, then thats its translation. I don't see the problem here.--TheUltimate3 02:38, 9 December 2008 (UTC) wait wudnt "Fine Affliction Extraction" be fine too! I've actually seen that name used more than the current one AMTNinja (talk) 22:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Water Style Ok ,I hear read form a lot ppl saying this is a water style jutsu, but I dont think thats right. I think its just using medical chakra to manipulate some kind of medical-use water substance that respond to medical chakra, but Im not sure! does the databook say anything about it? AMTNinja (talk) 04:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :There's nothing water style about it, it's just use of chakra control to move existing water around, there's nothing special about it cept the chakra control needed. If this were water style, then walking on water would be a water style jutsu. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 27, 2009 @ 06:01 (UTC) ::This is a late reply but I was thinking the same thing. As of know, we know that Sakura has the water element and this technique involves water. But such is the case with most water styled jutsu, Zabuza and Kakashi would use outside sources of water to manipulate it. Did Sakura not do the same thing? Honestly this is the way she utilizes this jutsu is no different from how Gaara controls the sand, in theory.Eric Jenkins (talk) 05:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel The descriptions says that the medic-nin cuts the afflicted area open w/a Chakra Scalpel, therefore Sakura can use the Chakra Scalpel. :If the character doesn't explicitly use it, we don't list it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 30, 2009 @ 02:35 (UTC) ::Aquabender is right though. Through this technique, Sakura uses the chakra scalpel. The third databook explicitly states so. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 05:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Aquabender (talk) 07:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Water Release, take 2 So, should we list this as Water Release? The technique involves manipulation of liquid, which is kinda Water Release's wheelhouse. Sakura is now known to canonically have Water Release. We've added Water Release to a few techniques that aren't explicitly said to be so (Dustless Bewildering Cover and Sensing Water Sphere). And last and in this case least, anime has introduced Water Release Medical Ninjutsu, specifically a technique that is kinda like this one, the Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito. Omnibender - Talk - 17:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Not against that. But, you know, we have sensitive people in the community.--Omojuze (talk) 17:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::If it's not stated, we don't add it. A lot of people or techniques are wrongly stated to have Water Release, when they shouldn't. Just because you can manipulate water does not equate to Water Release, the chakra natures are meant to involve the formation of water from pure chakra. Otherwise, every technique that just happens to include water somewhere, even if not the basis of a technique or user's armament, would be a Water Release technique. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::If the Databooks were without a doubt 100% correct, we wouldn't be having this discussion. And we've already listed a few elements on a couple of techniques, despite the databook not saying so, so its really debatable at this point. Im fine with it being listed since water release can either be just manipulating water or producing water from pure chakra. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sajuuk, chakra nature doesn't necessary mean creating, in this case, water from chakra. Zabuza used water from existing sources way back in the first chapters of the series. Itachi's first on-screen/on-panel Water Release was from an existing water source. Omnibender - Talk - 18:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::I know that, but I'm pretty confident this isn't a Water Release technique. If we're going to add Water Release here, then we can just add a chakra nature to literally any technique and become a fanon wiki in the process! :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If you truly believe that, you're overreacting, being a drama queen. I have no particularly strong desire to see this as a Water Release, but considering similar changes that were mode to other jutsu, it seemed logical. Omnibender - Talk - 20:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'm not being a drama queen. I'm voicing an opinion that is becoming more and more obvious by the day. And just because techniques are wrongly being classified as Water Release, doesn't mean we should continue to just keep wrongly classifying techniques as such. We're not here to draw conclusions, we're here to report facts. But it's a shame some wish for us to write our own conclusions in some parts of the wiki. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) You very well know that there are facts that require us to connect pieces of information given separately using nothing but simple logic. I could probably write a lengthy paragraph on it, but TU3 has written them so often I should probably link some of them here, or most likely, you've probably stumbled upon them in your time in this wiki. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is that editors in your exact position Omni are very selective in regards to what you're saying. I actually agree with you, but I could rattle off a list of things we could connect pieces of information for to solve for the wiki's benefit, but your peeps refuse to do it. There's a double standard.--Minamoto15 (talk) 23:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::There have been many things in this wiki that, if it were up to me, unilaterally, would have been very different. I've lost count, and by now, track, on those subjects. Like I said, I don't have a particularly strong desire to see this listed as a Water Release. Years of editing have ground me into having a limited "f**ks to give" threshold. I'm a sysop, not a hand-holding baby-sitter. I'd say I'm a more mellow and diplomatic TU3. The very reason I reignited this particular topic was precisely so there wouldn't be a double standard in which jutsu we consider what and which we don't. Nowadays, I don't like to partake in lengthy discussions. I usually limit myself to setting them off (like this one), and maybe giving my opinion if requested. Sometimes even that's not needed, as I've seen discussions take the course I would have taken them to without my intervention. You're right, there is a double standard, but don't assume that just because I'm a sysop (I'm assuming that's what you mean by "in your exact position"), I'm the one who sets them. That's why I like to start the conversation sometimes, to get ahead of a potential issue. If the issue interests me enough, I'll at least say something so that I don't omit myself. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::This would also be supported by the fact that all techniques that use water are in fact listed as Water Release techniques, with the exception of this one. Unless I'm forgetting something blatantly obvious.--Omojuze (talk) 06:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC)